Dauntless Academy
by Zekecool2003
Summary: First fanfic Tris and Uriah are bffs but not a uriah tris story also Christina is a very good friend and Peter is troublesome (whats new) and Four (Tobias) is amazing I know this is done alot but I wanted to try it because why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so don't hate i should be updating later**

I walk home with my best friend Uriah, we have been friends since we were six and one day at school he kicked a boy who was bullying me. We have been friends from that point on.

Today is the last day of summer holidays before we go back to school. I will be in Year Ten since I am 14 turning 15 in December. We get to my house and he says bye. I close the front door and sigh, I go up to my room change into my pyjamas and flop on to my bed.

I am woken by the sound of my alarm clock, I fumble with it trying to turn it off and successfully knock it on the floor. Well at least it has stopped ringing anyway. I roll of my bed and lie face down in the carpet until my brother walks past my door and yells "Get up Beatrice!" I know he's annoyed when he calls me Beatrice "I am!" I yell back but I'm not sure he heard me because I'm still face down in the carpet. Wearily I get up and take a shower. I blow dry my hair and decide my outfit, grey jeans and a long black shirt. I look at my clock it's 7:30 oh god I have to be at school by eight!

I rush down stairs and quickly eat a bowl of cereal "Hurry up Tris!" I hear from the hall "Coming!" I reply and dump my bowl in the sink.

Caleb my know it all brother is standing in the hall "Come on Tris we'll be late!" he says sounding anxious. He is such a goody goody he loves school he is two years older than me so he can drive.

We get in the car and he drives us to our school Dauntless academy we get out and I am greeted by Uriah "You were just in time! I almost had to go in without you!" He jokes I laugh and we walk in.

**Thanks for reading! bye :-)**


	2. Chapter 1 continued

**Hi guys told you I'd update later btw this is my first fanfic and my punctuation is rubbish but please don't hate I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas though!**

Me and Uriah separate and go to our different lockers, stuck on them are our timetables, mine is: English, Science and Geographythen Lunch then Gym and Maths. I start walking to English. On the way I see my friend Christina, she is taller than I am and has dark brown hair that comes to her jaw, "Hi Tris!" she says "Hey" I reply "What do you have first?" she asks "English" I say "Same!" she says. Well at least I won't be bored with Christina to entertain me, we set off together and bump into Uriah "Oh hey Uri," I say "What have you got first?" "Geography" he reply's with a sigh "Okay then see you later" I say.

We get to English and choose seats at the back, Mr. Jacobs comes in and starts talking about grammar but I'm not really listening because Christina is making faces at me. With a sigh I try to listen to what Mr. Jacobs is saying and am soon in a daze.

The rest of the day whizzes by in a blur and so in only a few minutes it seems it is time to go home.

I walk out to the car to be greeted by Caleb "How was your day?" I ask "Great!" he reply's and starts going on about what he is going to do for his project on solar flares, I don't really listen, I am thinking about the paintball game I have planned for tomorrow night with Uriah, Christina and Uriah's big brother Zeke.

When we get home I go to my room and get into my pyjamas even though it's only 5:00, I listen to music until my mum calls me to dinner. I turn off my music and go downstairs for dinner. I get downstairs and my mum greets me, "Hello Tris" she smiles she has a beautiful smile, it lights up her face "Hi" I say. I sit down and start eating, I'm starving! Just then Caleb comes down the stairs and sits at the table "Tris" he says in a complaining tone of voice "Your music was so loud I couldn't read my book!" "Well" I reply in a superior tone "Then you should have asked me to turn it down" "I did!" he says angrily "Twice!" just then mum buts in "Stop bickering!" she says "You're going to give me a headache!" "Sorry" me and Caleb say in unison.

The next day, when I arrive at school our headmistress Tori tells me to come and speak to her and she introduces me to a boy, He has a cruel face and a wicked gleam in his eyes, apparently his name is Peter and Tori wants me to show him around. I really don't like the look of Peter but I say I will show him around anyway. When we are out of earshot of Tori he sneers at me and says "Pffff I could beat you up easily" "You wish!" I retort. I show him all the classrooms in silence both of us stealing hate filled glances at each other, when I'm done I walk of to my first class.

At lunch I tell Uriah and Christina about Peter "What a gentleman" Uriah remarks statistically flicking his light brown hair out of his eyes, "Hope we don't have any classes with him!" Christina says we all agree.

**Thats it for tonight guys Peter and the paintball game will hopefully come in the next update!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! 98 views in twelve hours? Crazy! Thanks! Btw yes Four shall be in it! Please review and remember this is my first fanfic! I apologise for my punctuation and bad writing :-) bye.**

Later that day, I change into some old ripped jeans and a baggy T-shirt to go paintballing in, Since Caleb can't drive me (he has book club uhhg!) I hop onto my bicycle and cycle there. I chain my bike to a fence and go in, I see Uriah and his big brother Zeke across the hall chattering. "Hey guys!" I call** "**Hi Tris!" they both reply at the exact same time then they both say "Jinx! Jinx again!" "Stop it you two you're acting like ten year olds!" I laugh, A second later Christina walks in the door looking windswept. "I had to walk!" she says sounding annoyed, "Oh you poor sufferer!" chuckles Uriah "Do you want a limo next time?" jokes Zeke "Shut up guys" says Christina but she's smiling now.

Once we have everything sorted, we decide to do girls against boys and one shot and your out, so Chris and I Vs Uriah and Zeke. We grab our guns and some boxes of paintballs and go in. We take up a position behind one of the many barriers and decide that for our strategy, I will sneak round the side and then jump out screaming and trying to shoot them, and while they are distracted Christina will hopefully go round the back and snipe them. "Are you ready?" Christina asks in a whisper, I nod. "Okay then go go go!" she whisper shouts. I sneak round the side just like we planned, and crouch behind one of the barricades, I hear a muffled argument coming from a barrier to my left they have been to caught up with each other to make a plan. I smile and suddenly jump up screaming "YOLO!" two surprised looking faces pop up from the barrier where the arguing was, they start firing at me as I duck from barrier to barrier taking pot shots at them, I know I will never hit them but the point of it is to distract them. I duck behind another barrier and here an "Ow!" and a "Hey!" and I know Christina must have hit them both.

I pop up smiling "We win!" I announce,

"Not fair!" grumbles Zeke "Yeah!" Uriah chips in "My gun wasn't working properly!" I pretend to sigh. "Excuses excuses!" I say and high five Christina.

I get home at 7:00 go into the kitchen and grab a granola bar, then go upstairs to my room. I put my paint splattered clothes in the wash and change into my night clothes, I watch TV until 9:00 then turn the TV off and try to get to sleep.

Next morning I'm woken by my stupid alarm clock, and as always I smash my hand on to it trying to make it stop and also, as always almost break the clock (and my hand) in the process. Today is friday since school starts back on a wednesday. I crawl to my bathroom and get in the shower drowsily I turn it on and immediately utter a cry of "Ooh!" and hop back because it's freezing cold.

After my shower I get dressed in jeans a T-shirt and my leather jacket. When I've eaten my breakfast I meet Caleb in the hall and we get in the car.

**Sorry guys but thats it for today! In the next one she should meet Four ;-) and hopefully Peter should cause some mischief! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I said Four would be in this chapter and he is! Sorry for my bad writing and punctuation first fanfic! Please review! Bye**

After school I go round to Uriah's house. We walk into the kitchen to grab a snack, then walk into the lounge to watch TV. But when we walk in we see Zeke and a friend of his I've never seen before, he looks about my age."Hi Zeke" I say "Oh hey Tris, Uri, this is Four" he says gesturing to his friend "Um hi" says Four shyly, as he pushes his brown hair out of his eyes. I can't help but notice how attractive he is, with his stormy blue eyes and his thick brown hair... He see's me looking at him and I look away quickly. "Four is staying with us" says Zeke "Why?" asks Uriah. Zeke beckons us over and says quietly so Four won't hear "He had a very hard childhood, his father was abusive" Uriah and I nod

"Anyway" Zeke says in a normal voice, "He's going to start at Dauntless Academy on Monday" A little thrill goes down my spine at that, at my school! My school! Uriah waves his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Tris" he says "You zoned out for like two minutes" "Oh sorry" I reply in embarrassment.

As we head upstairs I can't stop thinking about Four, so much so that I almost trip on a pile of clothes on the landing, but I catch myself in time.

When I get back home and am lying on my bed my phone buzzes, I see a text from an unknown number, I unlock my phone and look at the text _Hey ;) _it says _Who is this? _I reply. The answer comes in a few seconds _It's Four Zeke's friend, do u remember? _I decide to be bold and reply with_ The cute one right? _He says _Maybe ;) _We keep on texting until 10:00 then we say goodnight. I fall asleep thinking of him.

On monday I get up wearily have a shower and get dressed in an off the shoulder blue T-shirt and silver jeans with a silver heart necklace. Once I've had breakfast and Caleb has given me his morningly rant about being late, we get in the car and drive to school. Once we get there I go to my locker and dump my stuff inside. It's only when I slam the door that I notice who is next to me, it's Four! He's looking through his bag trying to find his locker key. I see it on the floor next to his foot, I bend over and hold it out to him "Looking for this?" I ask, he looks up "Oh thanks Tris" he says gratefully. All I'm thinking is that he remembered my name! He looks straight at me and my brain short circuits. All I can think to say is "Hey your locker is next to mine!" "Oh that's cool" he smiles "Hey can I sit with you at lunch?" he asks "Sure!" I reply a little to enthusiastically.

**Sorry for such a short chapter guys but I've gtg see you guys later please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm in the car and bored... so I decided to write! Anyway please review and excuse my bad writing and punctuation!**

At lunch Uriah, Christina, Four and I go to get our lunches, on the way back we pass the table which Peter is sitting at. He is talking to his friends apparently unaware of my presence, then suddenly without warning, he sticks his leg out and I trip, getting water and ketchup all over myself! Uriah and Christina stand there shocked but Four who was behind me tips up his tray so his food goes all over Peter! He looks enraged and punches Peter in the nose, I'm pretty sure it broke. I put my arm around his waist and steer him away, "Who was that git?!" he asks his voice filled with loathing "Calm down, that was _Peter_" I say disgustedly "Well he better not touch you again!" he says sounding murderous "Why do you care so much?" I ask, he blushes and mumbles "Don't worry doesn't matter".

I go to the toilets to clean up, once I'm done I come and sit down at the table Christina Uriah and Four sit at, there is an awkward silence, after a moment Uriah says sarcastically "Well that was fun" "Yeah," says Christina "Tris ruined her T-shirt and Four broke Peter's nose!" "Can't say I enjoyed myself" says Four still sounding angry, I still don't know why he cares about me so much.

The rest of school passes uneventfully, so when I'm done with all my classes I go to my locker to get my stuff, Four walks up next to me "Hey Tris" he says giving me a cute smile "Um hi" I stammer. I have one of those moments where my brain ceases to function, I recover myself and we walk outside "Can I walk you home?" he asks "Yeah sure!" I say we walk to my house making small talk. Once we get to my front door mournfully he says "Goodbye Tris" I really don't want him to go, I want him to stay here because, I think I like him... he's so smart and funny and cute. He looks at me with those stormy blue eyes "Goodbye Four" I say sorrowfully "Do me a favour" he says "When we're alone, call me Tobias" and he leans down and kisses me, sweetly for about five seconds then walks away. I stand there shocked for a minute, he kissed me! He kissed me! That must mean he likes me too right? I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a window slamming, I look up and see Caleb at his window.

I open the front door to be greeted by a furious Caleb "Who the hell was that boy!?" he demands "My friend Four" I say "And why the hell did he kiss you?!" Caleb asks still practically raving "Well" I stammer "He was walking me home and we were saying goodbye and... well it just happened" "If he hurts you I swear I will murder him!" shouts Caleb, I don't reply just storm off to my room.

**Ok so there you go guys! I know it's short but it's kind of a continuation of chapter three.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I probably won't be able to update daily because I have a life you know! Anyway here's the chapter! Please review!**

I slam my door making sure Caleb can hear it, what business does he have in my private life? I decide not to think about Caleb for the time being, instead I think of Tobias, that's what he asked me to call him right before he kissed me. I think about how he leaned down and put his mouth against mine... he must like me right? I mean I know I like him, and he kissed me so he must like me back, mustn't he? I fall asleep fully clothed and very confused.

I wake up to a scream of "Get up Beatrice!" rapidly followed by a pillow in the face, I groan and roll over "Get up!" I hear again, I open my eyes and find Caleb standing over me looking extremely annoyed, "Seriously Beatrice it's 7:30!" "Whatever" I mumble and get out of bed. I quickly get dressed in a red tank top and white jeans, no time for a shower. In the kitchen I grab a piece of toast. I meet a frustrated Caleb in the hall "Tris you are going to make us late!" he practically screams at me.

We get in the car and drive to school, only just making it in time, I rush off to my first class which is maths. At lunch Tobias sits at our table again, I keep stealing sideways glances at him when he isn't looking, admiring his chiselled features and those amazing eyes. I am snapped back to reality by Christina giggling hysterically, I look up to see what it is and see Christina looking at a boy who is passing our table, I think his name is Will, he was new this year. Once he has passed Christina whispers to me "He is so cute!" "I guess" I reply because I'm really just focused on Tobias right now. Christina see's me looking at him and raises her eyebrows "Why are you staring at Four?" she asks, I blush and say nothing, I see her eyes light up and she whispers to me "You like Four! You like Four!" I just blush deeper and still say nothing "Haha so you do!" she says and then shouts so everyone in the cafeteria (and probably the whole of the U.S.A) can hear, "TRIS LIKES FOUR!" I clamp my hand over her mouth but too late "Dammit Christina!" I say with indignation "Why did everyone need to know that?!" she doesn't reply because she's laughing her head off.

After classes are finished I head to my locker and find Tobias waiting for me "Hey Toby" I say because we are alone in the corridor "Hey Tris" he reply's "So" he says "Christina says you like me" "Well I um" I stutter and blush "Hey" he smiles "It's okay I like you too" happiness floods by body "Really?" I ask "Really" he confirms I smile and we walk home.


End file.
